


This Tango Takes Three

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ballroom!Suckington, Multi, Suckington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instantly Tucker knew the difference between what he had been doing with Kai the entire dance and what Wash was doing with him in just this pose. He could see it in Washington’s eyes, in the way he held his posture, the way Wash held Tucker. Now that Tucker knew what it was like, he knew that he had seen it before. They had been so focused on trying to make Wash interested that they’d missed something very important about Wash whenever he danced with them.</p>
<p>Every movement, every step, every hold, every touch…every thing about Wash screamed crumbling restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crumbling Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to creamiceandsugar on Tumblr and QueSeraAwesome for the amazing thing that is ballroom!Suckington.

Wash sighed as he unlocked the door to the dance studio. It was a day off for everyone, so the studio should be free to practice in. He hadn’t been able to dance professionally for years, and although he loved it dearly, he’d never really found a partner he connected with. He still practiced diligently by himself and had even taken to coaching promising young dancers. He was particularly interested in a highly skilled, but horrendously lazy pair - Tucker and Kaikaina. It was so infuriating watching them some times. They were good. No, they were more than good. They were fantastic. He could see glimpses of it now and then when they were actually trying and not goofing off. He rubbed the side of his face with a hand. Wash was certain that they could at least place in one of the big competitions if they focused and made a proper serious attempt. They had the skills and, just as importantly, they had the chemistry and connection. Wash had been captivated by their presence more than once, though the illusion had been shattered after about thirty-seconds when Kaikaina had grabbed Tucker’s hips and pulled him close, making him groan in a such a way that Wash couldn’t get out of his head for days. Or that time when Tucker had dipped Kaikaina and had promptly started kissing at her neck. The sound of her laughter stayed with Wash for hours.  
  
Wash had decided long ago that they must have been stuffing up on purpose simply to annoy him. There were moments when they’d be dancing perfectly and then Tucker would step out of line, or Kaikaina’s hips wouldn’t be as loose as they were supposed to be and everything would look wrong. It really was such a shame that they didn’t take anything seriously. The both of them were stunning to watch and he had noted recently that he found himself watching even when they were goofing off. They were charming and funny and Wash was finding it harder and harder to take his eyes off of them.  
  
Wash was far too involved in his thinking as he walked up the stairs to the mirrored studio to hear the soft music playing.  
  
The Rumba they’re dancing is full of energy. It’s sexy as hell and they’re just moving to the music, letting off a little steam. They’d been practicing in the studio for most of the week, getting in some extra hours before they really knuckled down and started the choreography for their performance piece. Somehow, Wash had convinced them to give competitive dancing a try.  
  
Kaikaina looped her hands around Tucker’s neck as her hips swayed with the music.  
“I’ve seen the way he looks at us Tucker,” Kaikaina said as Tucker lifted her, made a half turn and set her down without missing a beat. “He wants us bad.”   
  
“And I have this idea in my head that I can’t get rid of for our free performance.” Step, two, three, dip and slide and twirl.   
  
Kaikaina was intrigued, though a little annoyed that Tucker had changed the topic. She wanted to talk about Wash and all the things she wanted the two of them to do with their coach.  
“Oh?” Tucker often had interesting, and usually unconventional, ideas.   
  
“Yeah,” hands on her hips and step, step, step, “A Tango…”   
  
Kaikaina raised an eyebrow as she stepped and turned away from Tucker.  
“Boring,” she said. “We won’t win with that.”   
  
He took hold of her hand, and pulled her in close. His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered in a low voice that he usually reserved for a different kind of 'dancing'.  
“For _three_.”   
Kaikaina thought about it for a moment and she trembled in Tucker’s hold.  
“Do you like that idea?”  
  
Tucker’s voice brought Wash out of his thoughts. Tucker was here?  
  
“It’s _hot_.”  
  
And Kai too? Quietly he stood at the door watching as Kaikaina and Tucker took their positions. He recognised this music and it made him curious. The Rhumba suited them well, being a couple and all. Latin dances were their strong point: the pair could almost be as sexy and sultry as they liked without it seeming out of place. Almost. Wash had a few pointers here and there to give to them, but he’d never really had a good chance to tell them; it wasn’t something they’d ever given Wash a chance to coach them on. Their passion was never a problem; their chemistry could easily awe an audience and the connection they had was easy to see. The problem was, they weren’t very good at holding back. It was as plain as day that Tucker and Kai could barely keep their hands (and hips and legs and chests) off of each other. Whilst it worked for most of their dances, sometimes they needed to pull things back a little to add some drama.  
  
Such as right now.  
  
Wash wasn’t really sure he’d call what they were doing a technically correct Rumba but whatever it was, it made his heart race and his breath catch. He felt like he was watching something that he really shouldn’t be but he couldn’t tear his gaze away.  
  
He wondered what it would be like to dance with either of them — both of them — like that. Freely, however they liked.  
  
His mind also thought of a few other things he’d like to do and he promptly pushed those thoughts away.  
  
Wash cleared his throat and entered the studio.  
“I’m surprised to see you here today.”  
  
Kaikaina looked over to Wash, her leg hooked around Tucker’s hip, his hand upon her thigh as he dipped her back.  
“We weren’t expecting company.”   
  
“I can tell,” was Wash’s dry reply.   
  
“We wanted to get some practice in before we start focusing on the competition,” Tucker said, giving Kaikaina’s ass a light tap with his hand as she unhooked her leg and turned away.   
  
“But if its you,” Kai grinned, “We don’t mind the interruption.”  
  
Wash sighed and dumped his things in a corner. They were always like this.  
“If it’s practice you want, it’s practice you’ll get.” Wash went through the CDs as Kaikaina and Tucker reached for their water bottles. “All right, let’s practice the Tango.”  
  
Strangely enough, Wash had never gone over the Tango with the pair. He often focused on practicing their Waltzes, Quicksteps and Foxtrots, as those were their weaker dances. Given the Rumba that he had just witnessed, Wash thought that the Tango might be a good place to start their practice for the day.  
  
Kai practically buzzed with anticipation as Tucker let out a quiet groan. That Rumba had him all worked up. There’s no way he’ll survive a Tango if Wash starts directing them. Dancing with him hip to hip, chest to chest…no way will he survive this without something being noticed.  
“Fuck.”  
  
“Positions! Let’s see what you’ve got and we can go from there,” Wash called as Tucker and Kai faced each other. A slight smirk graced Kaikaina’s lips and Tucker took a breath. That smirk…if she was going to play that game with Wash, then Tucker supposes he will too. He smirks right on back. Bring it on.  
  
Their posture was perfect. Their gazes intense, passionate, and trained solely on their partner. Their movements were sensual and, although this Tango seemed to be completely improvised, it was good. It was, perhaps, a little heavy on being overtly sexual (Tucker’s hand shouldn’t really be on Kaikaina’s ass, and Kaikaina didn’t really need to have her leg hooked quite that high on Tucker’s), but Wash couldn’t tear his gaze away. There’s a tension in the air that is electric and Wash can’t tell if its because they’re good dancers or because they so obviously want each other that it becomes the dance. His heart pounds and his skin tingles as he witnesses an honest-to-goodness dance of passion.  
  
He’s been drawn in and he can’t pull away. Oh, shit.  
“That was impressive.”  
  
Impressive was the _proper_ word to use. Other words that could be applicable included mesmerising, stunning or arousing. In fact, Wash could probably put all of those words into a sentence if his brain could bother itself to try. _Fucking sexy_ also worked.  
  
Kaikaina grinned. “Did you like the show?” Her eyes gleamed.   
  
“I did,” Wash said. He left out the ‘very much so’ that he wanted to put on the end. He could watch Kaikaina and Tucker all day when they danced like that.   
  
“Anything we could improve?” Tucker asked. That was, after all, their main motivation.  
  
“A few things. Can you please go back to the part where you were both crouched down with one leg extended to the side? Tucker, when you run your hand up over Kai’s leg, don’t seem so…eager.”   
  
“But, dude, this is a dance of _passion_.”   
  
“Exactly. Make it passionate. Not desperate.”  
  
Tucker pulled Kaikaina close. “This one’s for you,” he whispered before they both lowered to the ground. He intentionally dragged his hand up along her leg in a hurry, like he couldn’t wait to sneak his hand under her skirt.  
“Like that?”  He asked Washington.  
  
“Still a little too eager. Move a bit slower and keep your touch gentle. What you’re doing is fine, but if you pull back a little it’s more sensual. There’s more of a story behind it if it looks like you’re trying to resist but obviously can’t.”   
They repeated the step. Wash shook his head.  
“I’ll show you.”   
  
Tucker didn’t miss Kaikaina’s bright grin.  
  
“When you’re crouched down, keep one hand on her hip, like so,” Wash placed his hand gently at Kaikaina’s hip.    
  
He forced his voice to remain steady. Why was he so aware of the heat radiating from Kai’s body? Of how smooth her skin was beneath his hand? Why did she have to wear crop tops in practice?  
  
“Your other hand moves from her ankle, or as far down as you can reach without seeming awkward, up to her thigh. Again, only go as high as you can without being either very inappropriate or awkward. The whole movement looks like this.”  
  
Wash showed Tucker the move in slow motion. They turned and dropped to the floor. As Wash brought his hand to Kai’s hip, his fingers trailed lightly down the back of her leg to her ankle. Slowly, and with a feather-light touch, he ran his hand up along her extended leg. Tucker watched closely, not only to make it seem like he was paying attention, but also because it was fucking sexy as hell. And Kaikaina liked it. He could see the slight tilt of her head back towards Wash and the way her chest rose as she drew in a breath. She almost whispered “Washington”.   
  
“Then, you stand slowly and bring your hand to her hip before you turn her to face you. Now, you try, Tucker. Remember, you want it to be sensual.”  
  
Wash stepped away from Kaikaina and crossed his arms as he observed. What did he just do? The way his hands trailed over her leg, the way his hold lingered just slightly…he resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He didn’t need to be thinking these things. Wash had justified it to himself, saying that since Kaikaina’s partner was Tucker and they were a couple, they could afford some lingering touches.  
  
That didn’t mean that Wash himself needed to do it.  
  
He sincerely wished he hadn’t liked it so much.  
  
He sincerely hoped he would get the chance to try it again.  
  
“That’s much better, Tucker. And keep going.”  
  
It was just fortunate… _un_ fortunate…that Tucker and Kai both responded much better to visual instruction. Their footwork was decent. Their expressions mirrored their poses and steps. Wash was happy to watch the two dance their Tango.  
  
“Go back to that dip and show me again? Kai, I think your hips were turned in to Tucker’s too much. This is a Tango, not dirty dancing in a club.”  
  
Just because he could, Tucker pulled Kai closer against him. “But wouldn’t that be some kind of Tango if it was?”   
  
“Ohhh, Tucker,” Kai moaned in jest.   
  
“You two…”  
  
They backtracked a few steps and slid into the dip.   
“Kai, stop turning your hips,” Washington said.  
  
“I can’t help it. It’s how Tucker is holding me. Show him how it’s supposed to be done?”  
  
As Tucker helped Kai up into a regular standing position, she gave him a smile.  
  
“And this one’s for you,” she murmured.    
  
“What was that?” Wash asked.   
  
“I just told him to save it for later. You can join us if you want,” she winked suggestively.  
  
Wash rolled his eyes. Kaikaina said things like that quite often. At first, he assumed she was just kidding around, but lately…  
  
“All right, Tucker, I’ll take Kai’s position this time so we can figure out where you’re going wrong.”   
  
Tucker swallowed. Great. When it was Kai’s hips that he was nestled perfectly against it was mostly fine, but Wash…  
‘ _Keep it together, Tucker._ ’  
  
Wash easily assumed Kai’s role; he was used to both leading and being lead. As soon as he felt Tucker’s hand at his waist he realised just how much of a bad idea this was. The dip was a low one, with virtually full body contact. And with how Tucker had been turning Kai’s hips into his own…  
Shit.  
 ‘ _Keep it together, Wash._ ’  
  
With surprising grace and gentleness, Tucker dipped Washington exactly as he had with Kai. Washington had assumed that the difference in weight would have thrown Tucker off. Apparently, that wasn’t the case. Tucker leaned close, his greenish eyes meeting Wash’s blue ones. He was, perhaps, a little too close.    
  
“So what am I doing wrong here, exactly?” For some reason, Tucker had almost whispered. He was hyper aware of everywhere he and Wash were connected which was more than a little distracting.  
It took Wash a few seconds too long to answer.   
  
“W-well, your hand needs to be up at my upper back and you need to angle my body away from yours, not towards it. My weight naturally wants to fall that way. I’ll show you, so you can see how it feels.”  
  
Wash and Tucker switched roles and instantly Tucker knew the difference between what he had been doing with Kai the entire dance and what Wash was doing with him in just this pose. He could see it in Washington’s eyes, in the way he held his posture, the way Wash held Tucker. Now that Tucker knew what it was like, he knew that he had seen it before. Tucker had seen it in the way Wash had brought his hand tenderly down over Kai’s leg minutes ago, how he had lead them in all of their previous practice sessions, he could see it right now in this very moment. They had been so focused on trying to make Wash interested that they’d missed something very important about Wash whenever he danced with them.  
  
Every movement, every step, every hold, every touch…every _thing_ about Wash screamed crumbling restraint.  
  
Wash took two steps and slid down into the dip. Slowly, carefully, sensually. He leaned down, bringing his face close to Tucker’s. His expression seemed torn almost like he wanted to bring his lips to Tuckers but he was, just barely, holding back. Tucker’s breath caught in his throat. It was a totally different feeling than what he had going with Kai and he understood exactly what it was that Wash wanted from them for this dance. He knew what it was his idea for their free performance needed.  
  
In a moment of weakness, Wash kept Tucker there for far too long. His lips were right there, slightly parted and practically begging to be kissed. He was snapped out of his thinking when Tucker brought a hand up to his cheek as the other looped around his neck. It was technically part of the dance, but the way Tucker had done it, the expression on his face, made it feel like a moment between two forbidden lovers.  
   
Kai wanted to remember this forever. If she hadn’t known that Wash harboured feelings for them both before now, then she definitely knew he felt something at least for Tucker now.  
  
And it was _hot_.  
  
Tucker took a moment to find his voice.  
“Trying to resist but obviously can’t?”  
  
The look on Washington’s face said it all as he straightened, bringing Tucker with him.  
“Let’s take a breather and come back to it in five.”


	2. Three to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaikaina wasn’t entirely sure what Tucker was planning, but it was gonna be good.

* * *

Wash mentally swore. So much for maintaining any sort of professionalism! Ever since the Tango training session, he had found it harder and harder to keep his distance, to keep his cool.

It certainly didn’t help that Kaikaina had seemed to increase her flirtations tenfold and that the dance they had chosen for their performance was a Tango as well.

Ever since the training session, Tucker seemed to have grasped the concept of holding back. Kaikaina was having little more trouble. Usually it was the female who played the more disinterested party in a Tango. Having Kaikaina being more forward put an interesting twist on the dance, which Wash didn’t see as a bad thing. Despite their progress, there were still things that the pair couldn’t get right. What Wash couldn’t understand was why they continually screwed things up. Was it because they didn’t believe in their own abilities? Or was it because they were too confident? Wash desperately wanted them to take things seriously, to see how amazing he knew they could be. He selected a DVD from the bookshelf and slotted it into the DVD player.

“Sudden impromptu movie date?” Kai asked.

“In a way,” Wash replied without thinking of the implications of what Kai had said. “I’d like you to watch a pair from a competition a couple of years ago. They are good friends of mine. They’re very passionate dancers and I think you could learn a lot from them.”

Wash turned the TV on and went to take a seat on the lounge. Kaikaina scooted away from Tucker, leaving a spot in-between them for Wash to sit. She gave him a cheeky smile.

“C’mon Wash, take a seat,” Kai said as she patted the space between herself and Tucker.

Wash didn’t say anything as he sat, aware of how Tucker’s arm was over the back of the lounge, and how Kaikaina was almost curled up against him. He definitely wasn’t thinking that it was nice and he definitely wasn’t thinking that Tucker’s arm should be around his shoulders.

“So they’re friends of yours?” Tucker asked as Wash skipped through the DVD to the dancers he wanted the pair to study.

“Yeah. Carolina and Maine. We used to dance together at the same studio. They are amazing to watch. Ah, this is the one!” He paused the DVD and went back a little bit. “Here they are. They won the competition with this dance. It was astounding.”

Music filled the room and the three dancers watched, spell-bound by the performance on the television.

“Oooh!” Kaikaina leaned forward with excitement. “A Paso!” She looked to Tucker for a moment, “We never dance the Paso.”

“Because I feel stupid doing it. Just like how you think you look silly when doing the Jive.”

Wash sighed, “Please pay attention.”

Regardless of if he didn’t like dancing the Paso Doble or not, Tucker could easily tell that this pair were levels above what he and Kaikaina were capable of. Their intensity was incredible and their footwork impeccable, especially for someone as big as Maine. That guy was a fucking tank!

Kaikaina sighed. “Look at how easily she moves with him. God, she’s beautiful.”

The dance was over far too soon.

“If you put your minds to it and took your training seriously, I think you two could be as good as them.”

Tucker scoffed. “Us? As good as them? I seriously doubt it. Those two were _amazing_.”

“And you guys can be too. Maybe not at the Paso Doble, but your other Latin dances certainly could.”

Kaikaina leaned across Wash to look Tucker in the eyes as she spoke. “I dunno, Tucker, I think it could be cool if we gave it a shot.”

Tucker mulled it over for a few moments before he grinned. Wash could fall in love with that smile. “We are pretty awesome, aren’t we?”

“With Wash coaching us, we’ll be even more awesome!” Kai let out a little ‘woop-woop’ as she looked to the TV. “Oh hey…is that…oh my god! That’s you, Wash!”

Wash quickly looked to the television. He’d completely forgotten that this DVD was the last year he’d performed professionally. He hastily went to turn off the DVD, but Kai took a dive for the remote. She landed in Washington’s lap as he lifted the remote up high. Tucker took his chance to make a grab for the remote that was being waved around frantically as Wash tried to get Kaikaina to  sit up properly.

“Awww, come on, Wash!” Kai complained, “I wanna see!”

Tucker managed to get a hold of the remote and stuffed it down his pants. There was no way Wash would be getting the remote now.

“Lavernius!”

“Nope. We are watching this.”

Wash sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

“Fine. Then we’re going back to practice.”

“Okay,” Tucker said, removing the TV remote from his pants, “But Kai and I have a few ideas we wanna try out and we’ll need your help.”

Kai and Tucker had always known that Wash was a good dancer, he had to be if he was coaching people, but they’d never watched him dance competitively. Wash and his partner were stunning. They danced as though they floated on air, their steps precise and quick to the point where Tucker was certain he would have tripped if he was dancing a Quickstep like that. 

“How do you even step that goddamn fast?” Tucker asked.

“Practice mostly. Lots and lots of practice. It helped that Connie was incredibly light on her feet.”

“Tucker would have tripped for sure,” Kai said with a cheeky grin.

Tucker shrugged. It was true. “Yeah, I would. You should show us more videos, Wash.”

“Maybe later. We have practice to do,” Wash said as he stood from the lounge.

~~~~~

They had been practicing for hours, taking ten minute breaks every hour so that their muscles wouldn’t cramp and that they stayed hydrated. They’d been dancing well, only needing small adjustments here and there, though Kaikaina kept glancing over to him as though she were waiting for some kind of sign. Wash couldn’t shake the feeling that Tucker and Kaikaina were up to something.

There was this strange tension between the three of them that Wash couldn’t place. To be honest, he’d felt that way for a little while and though he wanted to do something about it, he wasn’t sure what. Wash’s thoughts were getting away from him, trying to figure out this strange puzzle, when Tucker calling for him dragged him from his musing.

“Earth to Wash? You in there?”

“Hmm, yes? Sorry, I was thinking. What is it you wanted?”

“Dance with me,” Tucker said as he extended an arm out towards Wash with one of his charming smiles.

With a look of confusion, Wash took Tucker’s hand. “Why?”

“I want to,” he said as he took Wash’s hand in his own and set his left hand at Wash’s upper back.

Kaikaina let out a little cheer and stood to the side to watch. She wasn’t entirely sure what Tucker was planning, but it was gonna be good.

The pair waited a moment to count the beats and then on the next count of one, Tucker stepped forward, leading Wash across the floor.

Dancing with Tucker was easy, almost natural. Perhaps it was because he’d been coaching them for so long that he had a rough idea of how Kai and Tucker liked to move. Perhaps it was because he’d been thinking about this possibility for a while now and he was glad he finally had a chance to dance with Tucker properly for once. He couldn’t help but hope that he’d get to do the same with Kaikaina. Maybe after this dance had finished, Wash could ask Kai. He turned and dipped with grace and precision, trusting Tucker wholly to lead him in the right direction, to not drop him when being lifted. Tucker dipped Wash low to the ground, and he couldn’t help but hold on tightly. Tucker inclined his head a little closer and pulled Wash tighter against him.

Wash held his breath. Was Tucker going to kiss him? God he hoped so. He wanted Tucker to do it so badly.

Suddenly he could hear the click of heels on the floor and Wash was upright once more. The feeling of disappointment at being interrupted shook him. Couldn’t Kai have waited a few more seconds? Suddenly he wasn’t in Tucker’s embrace any more and Kaikaina had stepped in front, running a hand over his chest to his shoulder. Wash suppressed a shiver. He wondered what that might feel like without a shirt covering him. Despite the thoughts running wildly through his head, without missing a beat Wash took Kaikaina’s right hand and stepped backwards, taking lead of the dance.

They stepped and turned in unison, Kaikaina’s body moving in perfect time with Wash. Tucker let out a laugh as Kai hooked her leg high on Wash’s hip and pulled herself close to him.  Automatically, his hand went to her knee to help her balance. Wash kept up his facade of restraint, visibly trying to hold back. With a smile, Kai placed her hand over Wash’s and guided it higher so he was gripping her thigh. The feel of her smooth skin beneath his palm was wonderful.

“Now, we Tango _our_ way,” she whispered.  
  
Giving Wash a little nudge, he stepped backwards, dragging Kai back with him as he did so. She arched her back, allowing her foot to slide along the floor for one, two, three paces. They paused for a beat and Kai brought her hand up to Wash’s face, holding his gaze. She unhooked her leg and just as he was about to start dancing with him again, Tucker had cut in, taking him by the hand and pulling him into his arms, taking the lead once more. He looked helplessly at Kaikaina who had a wide smile gracing her features.  
  
Wash allowed Tucker to lead him again, noting how good it felt to be dancing with both him and Kaikaina. There was a connection there, the sort of connection he’d been looking for. The kind of dynamic in a pairing that just made magic happen on a dance floor. It was the kind of dynamic that made magic happen almost anywhere. Tucker had lead him near Kaikaina again and, making the most of the opportunity, Kaikaina took Wash’s right hand in hers, bringing it to her lips as her arm snaked around his waist. Tucker had stepped close, standing hip to hip and chest to chest with Wash.  
  
Wash swallowed before speaking, not trusting his voice to stay steady. The warm bodies on either side of him were distracting, Kai’s lips on his hand were soft and Tucker’s breath against his neck was ticklish.  
  
“This is…an interesting dance…”  
  
“Do you like it?” Kai asked as she brushed her lips across the back of his hand to his wrist. “We’ve been thinking about it for months.”  
  
“R-really?”  
  
Tucker’s grip around Wash’s waist tightened and he brought a hand up over Wash’s chest to rest at his neck.  
  
“This Tango takes three, Wash,” Tucker said, his voice low, “And we need another partner.”  
  
Wash placed the hand that Kaikaina was gently holding against her cheek and pulled her close so that both Tucker and Kai had their lips at his neck. How long had they been dancing around this moment? How long had he been holding back? How long had he wanted this?  
  
Too long. Far, far too long.  
  
Wash sighed with a smile. “I’d love to.”


End file.
